


恍惚境

by StarSentinel



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSentinel/pseuds/StarSentinel
Summary: 世道炎涼，但至少，這世界找到了人陪著自己孤獨。而這個信念，一晃就是六個年頭。
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun





	恍惚境

閉門聲在已經熄燈的練舞室砰得一聲響起，清脆得就像運動過後喀嚓碰撞的肢體關節。

行程隨著宣傳期的尾聲正式宣告結束了，整個城市悄無聲息地降下了冰涼的帷幕。李東勳望了望晦暗的天空，在回宿舍途中的便利商店買了濃度不高的罐裝酒，一語不發。一旁的朴晙喜瞥了他一眼，「又要喝？」他隨口問道，然後轉身拿了同樣牌子的燒酒。「陪你喝。」

「真體貼啊。」

朴晙喜忍不住擠兌了一個戲弄的眼神。

兩個大男人行走在疏影橫斜的巷弄，呼出的熱氣吹得臉微微發紅，一個再平凡不過的夜，兩個太了解彼此的人，相識到相處到相愛已經整整六年起跳，以一個人的階段來說，都可以從呱呱墜地到整著領結準備上小學了。

往事忽然有些重疊到眼前的人影，李東勳不由得瞇起了眼睛。  
他在光線的暈乎中想起了青澀時期的他們。

以一個立志當練習生的契機開始學跳舞，第一個帶他的人就是朴晙喜。李東勳一直覺得這人第一眼太過冷淡太過刺眼，屬於出挑的美人，保持安全距離為上的那種。

他沒有想到的是，朴晙喜不僅很認真，而且是傻的認真。用李東勳自己的話說，就是「用勇氣在搞笑」的黑洞類型。朴晙喜舞跳得好，李東勳則同手同腳，於是他不知哪來的氣魄一肩扛起了教育的責任。而李東勳從來不喊累，雖然習舞的瓶頸有時候讓他忍不住調侃對方是個火花隊長，但朴晙喜從不以此為意。

朴晙喜天生就不是天才的類型，也對自己的臉並不特別感冒，如果他得天獨厚，那機運與時間就不會背著他揚長而去。他看著李東勳頗有後浪看著前浪的意味，眼神帶了點瀟灑，他認真，同樣不服輸。

所以李東勳永遠忘不了發誓要一起出道的那一晚。兩個大男人難得的吸著鼻子，說著回憶說著夢想，朴晙喜偶然用袖子擦了擦眼角，像是為自己的失態下一個註腳，「有時候我都覺得自己是個傻瓜。」

那一刻，李東勳的心裡突然有什麼踏實了。他看著他，用一種莫以名狀的眼神說道。「其實你不傻，但我很高興有你陪著我一起傻。」

朴晙喜回望著他，他幽暗的雙眸被濕潤的睫毛遮掩著，表情一樣難以捉摸。

那一晚，除了他們，沒有人知道是誰的雙唇先貼上誰的。

兩張扭曲的臉龐，散落一地的衣服與酒瓶。來到這兒的誰不是一只皮囊別過熟稔？可交疊的身軀與四肢不就是為了想拼命抓住點什麼，那箇中的酸楚，就像闖空門的風，傾瀉了滿屋子的孤獨。

沒有人在之後有什麼表示，繼續唱歌、跳舞，繼續吃飯、洗澡、睡覺。只是夕陽西下時，多了一雙交疊的手。

李東勳慢慢發現朴晙喜的表情變得多了。不滿時會微微嘟嘴，驚訝時會瞪大狐狸般的雙眼，得意時則狡黠的眼角連著嘴角一同上揚到有點欠扁的程度；而他最喜歡的是當朴晙喜被逗得無可奈何的笑了的時候，雙眸彎月般瞇起來時形成的一條細微的凹痕，那是李東勳覺得最美的時候。相擁入眠時他喜歡摸著朴晙喜的臉龐，親吻他的眼角，而朴晙喜有時候會用一種濘得出水的深邃的表情望著他，他的眼睛是一淌湛藍的大海，鎖骨是浪花四濺的峭壁，李東勳的吻則不可避免的沾染了一絲海風的鹹味。

世道炎涼，但至少，這世界找到了人陪著自己孤獨。  
而這個信念，一晃就是六個年頭。

「我一直以為自己是個實際的人。」李東勳拎著燒酒，宿舍內升騰的溫度還不足以讓他脫下身上的羽絨衣，他在房間內就地而坐，舉著酒一飲而盡。

「你是啊，別喝那麼快。」朴晙喜在他旁邊找了個空位坐下，他打開手上的燒酒，熱氣逸散的就像脫韁的思緒，他將頭微微的埋向李東勳的側臉。「有心事？」他的動作輕巧的像一個無聲的邀請。

「我們出道也三年了。」

「嗯。」

「我們認識也已經六年了。」

「嗯。」

然後是無聲的沉默，其他人已經都睡了，昏暗的房間只有一絲月光洩漏的蹤跡。朴晙喜嚐了口燒酒，酒的苦味滑過了他的喉嚨，他將手托上李東勳的臉龐。「寂寞了？」他問。

「不是寂寞……而是有時候會突然的，喘不過氣。」李東勳反手抓著托在他側臉的手，吻了吻它。

朴晙喜望著他良久，像是在拚湊著什麼。除了官腔他一向不善言詞，但有些話他不得不說。

「你知道，如果我們剛交往不久，我一定以為你是在跟我提分手。」

還沒等李東勳笑出聲來，他就接著說︰「但我們已經過了那個時候，我們認識太久了，東勳。」他讓李東勳面對他。李東勳意外的發現，朴晙喜的眼神跟那一個發誓的夜晚一樣的晶瑩閃爍。

「我們已經過了可以將喜怒哀樂毫無保留的怪罪給另一個人的時候了。」他說著，分不清手心的熱度是發燙的臉頰或是體溫。「其實我懂，我同樣可以感受到那種喘不過氣，每一次發了新專輯的喜悅，隨之而來的就是下一次遙遙無期的等候。」

「就像是一種無期徒刑。」李東勳直視著他的雙眼回答。他能感受到朴晙喜那溫熱的手掌下粗糙的繭，日積月累的練習與工作，成就的大大小小的傷。

「我們早就踏入這個監牢太久了。久到我已經忘了曾經的自由是什麼。」朴晙喜笑了，他今夜也有一點恍惚。他們都早已經過了可以放任情感氾濫的年紀。

他看著李東勳，酒的苦味從喉嚨一層一層蔓延了上來。他知道對方一定也想起了無數的過往，可一切的過往都源自那個發下誓言的夜晚開始。甚至在更早之前，當那個似曾相識的孩子收拾好行李，看著他躍躍欲試，又滿懷恐懼，帶著對人生最大程度的一無所知，義無反顧的撒手離去……

悄悄的，他禁不住在李東勳的額頭落下了一個吻，這個吻，有著祝福，也有著期待。「睡吧，我愛你。」

他平靜的雙眸依然有著峭壁下的湛藍，他一如當年那個瘦骨嶙峋卻不亢不卑的孩子，只有眼角隨著歲月流淌了無數的刻痕。

而李東勳把他的臉壓低吻了上去。吻如雨般細碎的蔓延，他將雙手交疊對方的按了下去，溫柔的就像是一種無聲的請求。

Fin.


End file.
